It's A Deal
by capoupascap
Summary: It started as deal. He uses her. She uses him. He didn't know where it all went wrong. A short Joe-Miley-Nick love triangle. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, you might know me from the story entitled "DC Games". Well, I have another story in mind actually. This one came to me in a dream (no seriously, the idea did come through a dream). This is just going to be a short story, nothing above 10 chapters. So please read and I hope you like it. :) **

**Muchos love. **

It started as deal. He uses her. She uses him. He didn't know where it all went wrong. When her smirks start to make his heart flutter. When her kisses start to make him feel nauseous. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to actually fall for her. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. She's Miley Stewart; she's bad news, she does bad things, she's just another high school whore—and she's his brother's first love.

Question: So, why is he still keeping her away from him?

Answer: He's in love with her too.

***

_And baby when it's love  
If it's not rough  
It isn't fun  
Poker Face – Lady Gaga_

***

"I wanna make him jealous," Joe said to her. She makes a curious face at him, not understanding who he's talking about and why a he is suddenly talking to her. Joe sighed and explained, "I wanna make Nick jealous. Get it?"

"And what does this have to do with me?" she asked him—still curious about her part in this little scheme of his—as she slammed her locker door shut.

"My little brother has an unexpected and slightly disturbing crush on you. Now he's a pussy and I'm a jerk. Last week he busted me with my girl to my parents, this week I want you to be that girl," Joe explained. "Best part, he's not going to do anything but cry to sleep. He would never have the nerve to do anything about it."

"Okay, and under what circumstances did you actually think I would accept your 'delightful' offer to become 'your girl'" Miley said.

That comment was a tad bit unbelievable to Joe. He's the most wanted guy on the Upper East Side. How could a B-list girl like this refuse him? Joe giggled, "Our school has hierarchies—just as every other school. When you're a nobody you start your way through the D-crowd until you've reached the A-crowd. One becomes Queen Bee and one becomes King. I know you're almost in with those A-list girls. But if you date me, you could become the Queen Bee. Instant popularity and power. People would fear you. Now are you still refusing my offer?"

Miley stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking about this. Joe does look good, and he would definitely give her the power to push over the current Queen Bee. Being 'his girl' wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it's not like she has eyes for any guy currently. This wouldn't hurt her, "What do you want me to do?"

***

Nick's a loser in his high school. The only thing still keeping him among the C-crowd is his blood relation to the King. How pathetic. Nick's only friend is Jimmy Crowell, and he's not exactly the cool one either. Both are losers in they're own way. Jimmy's a nerd and Nick's—well, Nick doesn't talk much. He's too shy to say anything, let alone grab attention.

"So are you still coming over to my house to have our monthly DVD marathon? Tonight," Jimmy paused for dramatic effect, "Star Trek Marathon!" he announced loudly and snorted.

"Keep your voice down, Jimmy. We wouldn't want the cool kids to think we're lamer than we already look like," Nick stated the obvious. "We're barely hanging on to our 'C' social level."

"Since when do we care about high school hierarchies?"

"Since Kevin was high school King during his time, Joe's the current King and I'm—well I'm me," Nick sighed. "Clearly I'm doing something wrong."

"Clearly," Jimmy said the obvious.

Right then Joe passed by Nick's locker like he planned. His hands were around Miley's shoulder and winked towards Nick. Nick said nothing but gulp at the sight and try to hold back the tears in his eyes. Jimmy cringed at the sight, "What's up with your brother? And who's the new slut?"

Nick wanted to push Jimmy and tell him to never call her a slut. He also wanted to kill Joe at the time but of course he did neither of them and just stayed quiet. "I don't know," he muttered. "I don't care."

***

Miley walked up to the 'it' girls that afternoon—alone. Joe told her to talk to them and if things get bad he'll come to save her. She didn't know what he meant by that but she did it anyway. She figured it things do go bad, she'll forget about the feeling by next morning. Drugs could do that to you, you know?

"Hey girls, what's up?" she started.

"Why is this girl talking to us?" the Queen Bee, Jennifer, scoffed.

"You're Miley Stewart, a B-list. You have no right to talk to us," Lauren, the one who knows everyone and everything said.

Miley started to sweat, and hope that they don't notice—even a Queen in the making get's nervous when walking up to her rivals. Just then Joe walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. He smiled his winning smile at her, "Hey babe," he said and then he kissed her—hard. Miley's knees went weak, all she could think about was how good a kisser Joe was. He ended the kiss and Miley wanted to pull him in again but then she regained composure. Joe turned to greet the girls who's jaws were already dropped, "Hello girls."

"J—Joe, we didn't know you were dating Miley Stewart," Jennifer tried to stay cool even though confusion, and disbelief was clear on her face. Clearly she's not accepting this.

"Oh, you didn't? Well, we are. Miley is an amazing girl," he said. The girls were already regaining their cool, and were already exchanging looks. Jennifer on the other hand was still as confused about this. She's been working so hard to get Joe to date her and not just have stupid-though-amazing one night stands with her. Joe cleared his throat, "Well, I better leave. I have somewhere to be. Bye girls. See you later, babe."

Joe kissed Miley again and this time Miley was strictly professional. The first time he kissed her, she was surprised at his kisses but now she knows a little bit of what to expect. After the kiss Joe left Miley smirking, a soon-to-be-used-to-be Queen still not believing, and minions excited at the sight of their new ruler.

The girls stood up from their seat and took off their matching bracelets. Jennifer's eyes followed as the bracelet hit the ground and then abruptly looked at 'her' minions mouthing the word 'bye' to her. The girls then turn to Miley. Lauren smiled politely at Miley, "So Miley, what are we doing tonight?"

Miley smirked at the sight of her new army. Being's Joe's 'girl' has already benefited her so much. It wouldn't be long 'til she could reign without his support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. Whoa, I'm loving the amount of reviews the first chapter got guys! Keep it up ;) Reviews make me happy. **

Joe called Miley as she walked down the hallways with her new minions. "Hey so, later tonight you coming over to my place, right?" he said it more as an order than a question. Miley made a face, they've been 'dating' for like one day and he's already asking her to come over? When she's already made plans with the girls. How unlucky could she get?

"I can't I have plans with the girls," Miley answered just as confident.

Joe's jaws tightened. Who does this girl think she is? He lowered his face just so he could whisper next to her ear, "Look, if it weren't for me. You wouldn't even have those girls as friends to begin with. So I suggest you follow my orders or I tell them the truth."

Miley grabbed him by the collar, "Don't forget Gray, you need me as much as I need you. Would you like the world to hear how you actually need to make a deal with a girl like me in order to make one lame brother jealous? They'd probably think you lost your touch, wouldn't they? And then you lose your throne. Tonight I follow you, but tomorrow, you follow my orders." Miley let go of him and fixed his uniform. She already has a sweet smile plastered on her face as she turned to the others, "Girls, I totally forgot I have plans with Joe tonight. Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Tomorrow would be lovely, Miley," they answered.

"Excellent," she smiled.

Joe looked at the monster in front of him that he helped created. Who is this girl?

***

Miley entered Joe's huge mansion with an astonished look in her face. She has never been in a house this big. The walls were cream colored and the furniture were all positioned to follow ancient Feng Shui rules—at least that's what Joe said. Miley awkwardly sat on the living room couch, "So where are your parents?"

"As if I care. They could be on the other side of the world for all I know. As far as I'm concerned I live here with my brothers."

"No rules?"

"Only one," Joe smirked and Miley raised her eyebrows, "No girls allowed."

"But you break the rule every time right?" Miley said knowingly and Joe smirked. But Miley wasn't fooled by his 'playboy attitude' she tried to read him, "Not because you like fooling around girls but because it's a rule created by your parents. You break it for attention. You think if you get in enough trouble with them, they'd notice you more. Obviously you're not stupid, I've seen your record, so you try to mess with the only thing they don't want you to meddle with—girls."

"Are you done playing Dr. Phil?"

"Am I right though?" Miley challenged.

"Whatever you think, bitch," Joe rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the couch.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Nothing," Joe said simply as he turned on the television and the DVD player. "You just sit here and watch with me."

"What? Are you sure you're not doing this just because you're lonely?"

"If you think so, then why in the world would I choose to be accompanied by a girl like you when I could be accompanied by any girl I want?" He said.

Things were quiet for about 10-20 minutes into the movie. Joe's eyes were locked at the screen whilst Miley kept on complaining through it all. She groaned again for about the fifteenth time, "What the hell are we watching anyways?"

"The Notebook, it's supposed to make you cry," Joe said as if it were obvious.

"I hate stupid, sad, movies like this," she said disgusted. "I used too love 'em, but now I just despise them."

Joe turned his head and looked at her but what he saw caught his eyes. No wonder he'd smelled something unfamiliar for the past minutes, "Is that weed? Are you doing drugs in my living room?"

"I have to be high whenever I'm around you. Your superior attitude makes me wanna throw up," Miley answered. "Hey I don't get you. If you want your parents to notice you, then why are you so mad at your brother for telling on you? Why go through all this trouble just for an apology when what he did was what you actually wanted all along?"

"That's something someone like you can't understand. I have a question for you too," Joe said. "You don't seem like the typical high school girl who's into the latest fashion or sappy movies like this. You don't give a shit about boys. So why go through all this just for the Queen Bee throne?"

"Easy. I like power. I like the privilege that power provides me. I like making people fear me," Miley answered. "Your turn."

Joe giggled, "Mine would be the same answer too. I like making him fear me. I like letting people know where they belong and where they don't."

Miley scoffed and dragged a long one from the joint she made, "Wow, we actually have something alike."

"I can surprise you," Joe joked. "There's a lot people don't know about me."

"Unfortunately I have no interest in further knowing you. Let's just keep it professional."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

***

"I'm home!" Nick yelled. He walked into the living room and saw Joe and the girl of his dreams together on the couch watching The Notebook. What? Watching The Notebook was something Nick had always dreamt of doing on a first date, the girl would cry and cuddle up to him and he'd comfort her with all his love. How dare Joe take that away from him too? Nick gulped, "Hey guys. Watching The Notebook?"

Miley sighed. _Let the show begin, _she thought. While Joe's lips slowly curve into a smile, "Hey little bro, have you met my girlfriend? Miley this is Nick, Nick this is the girl I've been so crazy about—Miley."

"Hey Nick," Miley said in an uninterested tone. Nick looked average when compared to his brother but maybe that's just because of the persona he gives out. People with confidence tend to look cooler, and hotter than people who are shyer—even though when you look closely they're not really that different. That's why come people look uglier in pictures than the persona they give out in person.

"Hey, Miley," Nick swallowed another hard one. "Are—are you—enjoying the movie?"

Miley wanted to say, _Hell no, get me out of here. _But of course she had to say, "Yea, it's such an amazing movie. I've never seen it before. I'm so glad Joe talked me into watching this. I cried and he was here to comfort me. He's a great boyfriend." Miley wanted to throw up after saying that.

"Aw, of course, babe," Joe smiled and kissed her in front of Nick. Nick wanted to grab Joe and throw him out the nearest window. But of course he just went into his room.

Miley ended the kiss immediately after Nick left, which left Joe a bit confused. No one has ever disliked being kissed by him—at least that's what he thinks. Miley looked at the empty glass in front of her and raised it, "Don't you have champagne? Or wine? Beer? Liquor? Anything with alcohol in it?"

"Umm… no?" Joe answered. He's not supposed to have any of that. Nor is he interested in drinking them outside of the usual parties and such. "Our parents hold the key to our wine cellar. We don't like beer."

"Boo hoo. Then what do you do for fun? Oh I know," Miley said as she started to create another joint for herself and lit it up, "Wanna try?"

"No thank you," Joe giggled nervously.

"You're a nun, Gray."

**So know we know why Miley is a bad girl and how she's different with the other kinds of girl. I'm thinking she's gonna change in the future. Gonna work on the next chapter, so hit the review button. the one in the middle. the box one. you know ;) giving you a hint. lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long but finally, here's the update! I hope you guys enjoy it! Because I had fun writing it!**

_Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_Learning to breathe – Switchfoot_

It's almost a week since they first made their deal and they were both learning so much about each other already. It was a "productive" first week too. Nick had been so 'emo' at home he stopped going to the dining room for his dinner and just had the servants send his food up into his room. And Miley's girls were starting to think less of the fact that Miley's just their Queen because of Joe, even though Joe-related questions were still thrown a bit here and there.

***

One day after school, Miley was hanging out with Joe and they started talking. They were waiting for Nick to come home and make him believe that they've had sex—they haven't of course. So they were sitting there on the couch flicking through the channels just waiting for him to come home. It was Joe who brought the question up. It had been playing in his thoughts about a billion times and it just bugs him to death. So he brought up the question which completely took Miley out of her comfort zone—well really anyone would be uncomfortable having to answer that question. But it's not like Joe had to impress Miley, he doesn't even need her to like him. He just likes the way she's always honest around him.

"Hey Miley," Joe started, "Why don't you like me?"

"Very subtle question, Gray," Miley said.

"I'm serious. When I asked you to be your girlfriend you sorta refused." Joe paused, "Why? Other girls would die to be in your position."

"Excuse me for thinking otherwise!" Miley said defensively but then she saw pure curiosity in his eyes. And she saw how much he really wanted to know the answer, so she sighed, "I just think you're a little conceited. Okay I'm lying. I think you're a lot conceited. Very conceited if you ask me."

"I am not conceited!" Joe defended himself.

"Whatever keeps you in bed, Gray," Miley scoffed and presume to her previous activity.

***

Another day, they were just sitting together at lunch. And I know they were supposed to be all kissy-kissy but Joe wasn't in the mood that day so they just _talked _to each other. It was Joe again who brought up another question. It's like he's a child who's so curious about the life and thoughts of Miley Stewart. He stopped playing with his fingers and looked at Miley seriously, "Miley, why do you always call me Gray? I have a first name you know."

"Another one of your 'subtle' questions?" she asked and sees again the wide curious eyed little boy who was still staring at her waiting for her answer. She sighed, "I call you Gray because it's weird calling you 'Joe'. 'Joe' is too much of a friendly name and I just don't think we're friends."

"So why can't we be friends?"

"Because we're too much unalike?" Miley said it more as a question than a statement.

"I don't think we're too different," Joe stated.

"Name me one thing we have in common," Miley challenged.

"We both love power. We love it so much that we're doing this thing," Joe said.

"Touché, Gray," Miley smirked.

"Ehem," Joe cleared his throat to prove his previous point.

"I mean, Joe," Miley corrected. "Nice point, Joe."

***

But it was that third day that Joe first realized he liked being around Miley. Joe was almost done with his lacrosse team practice and he was about to go inside and change when Miley suddenly came out of nowhere. She claimed that she's always been curious and interested of the game, but she never had the chance to play it. She didn't know Joe was in the lacrosse team practice. Joe bragged that he's the captain.

"So you wanna try?" Joe offered.

"I think I'd be lethal at this game," Miley laughed.

"Nah come on, there's no way you'd be able to kill me. Even if you were trying," Joe joked.

"I change my mind, I think I am going to try and kill you. Don't be surprised if the ball gets thrown far away from the goal and right at your head, though," Miley warned and took the lacrosse stick from Joe's hands. Joe stood in front of the goal. Miley threw her first shot and it went in the goal. Joe clapped his hands for her, she was too excited it was cute, "Goal! Whoo! Is that the best the lacrosse team 'captain' has got? You think I should sign up for the team? Beating the captain would be a good resume for me right? Maybe I should sign up. You think they'd accept girls?"

"Oh come on, I totally let you win," Joe grinned. "There's no way you'd really win against me."

"Really? You let me win? Oh please, that's like the lamest excuse ever," Miley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Joe then ran up to her and started to tickle her. She started laughing and fell onto the ground. She was surprised but she was still laughing nonetheless, "Oh come on Joe! My clothes! They're going to get dirty!"

And they spent their evening playing more lacrosse that day. With Nick closely watching of course.

***

That week went on blissfully and Joe started to be glad that he asked Miley to become his 'girlfriend' even if it was just to put up for a show. Miley was smart, funny and the best thing about her, she was always honest to him. But it was the eighth day of their deal that brought him back down to earth. That reminded him that no matter how much he liked spending time with Miley, it's all just pretend.

Joe knocked on Miley's house door that day. He wanted to go ask her out for coffee. He looked forward to spending another great day with her. It's Sunday and he wanted some company. But it wasn't Miley who opened the door. It was some guy—with sex hair on him as an accessory. He didn't even look that good. He looked like some dark depressed poet who drinks way to much caffeine. But he looked too stupid to be a poet. Joe's seen this type of guys in the movies, what were they called? Oh yea, rock band washouts! This guy looks like a stupid, drunk, rock band washout.

"What's up?" he asked.

Joe narrowed his eyes and wondered if he got the right address even though there's no other Stewart family around. "Umm, I'm here to see Miley?"

"Oh cool, wait one second," he said and turned to call out, "Babe! Some dude's looking for you!"

_Babe? Miley has a boyfriend? This lame excuse for a guy is Miley's boyfriend? And she rejected me? _Joe started to glare at the guy when Miley suddenly walked out towards the door hurriedly only in her nightgown—and boy did she look stunning. She must've noticed Joe staring though because she then suddenly crossed her arms and cleared her throat before asking awkwardly, "Joe? Why are you here? I didn't know we have anything planned today."

"We don't, I just wanted to ask you out today," Joe explained and Miley just sighed. He tried to look behind her and look for the guy who at then was sitting lazily on her couch. "You live with your boyfriend?" he giggled awkwardly, "I didn't know you had one."

Miley fixed her position and shrugged, her eyes were silently apologizing at Joe even though she might not notice it herself, "Well Joe, it's not like we're really dating you know. We're allowed to see other people, right?"

Joe's expression hardened, his jaw clenched, he could feel it himself. "Of course," he said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." He started to turn around and walk away. Feeling stupid for actually thinking Miley would do anything with him outside of what was their deal. But he didn't want to just walk away feeling completely at loss, so he stopped walking and turn around to let Miley some of the realization that he had. To let her know that she's still under him, "Oh but Miley," he paused. "Please don't let anyone see you with him. We don't want people to think you'd rather choose some drunken rocker over me." And he slips in one of his famous smirks.

**Okay, so what do you think? Joe starting to fall for her? Yea he totally is. But she's not falling for him. Well not yet. Next chapter: Miley talks to Nick for the first time without having Joe around. Still have no idea whether this will be Niley or Moe though. See ya later :D Oh and check out my other story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, this has been a quick update right? Well, it's cause your comments are really nice :) Oh, and some of you have been wondering whether this will be a Niley or Moe, well, I'm sorry to give you the cliché but I HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT YET. All I know is this is going to be a short story, 10 chapters probably, and I'll see where the story goes. **

**Oh P.S. Bad choice of song. It doesn't suit the chapter, but it does suit the whole story. lol. **

**This one's for the Niley fans ;) **

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my sky is turning gray_

_Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Miley was sitting alone in the library at free period. She had to get this stupid assignment done. None of the girls can help her because they "have something else to do". Miley grunted, if it weren't because private schools are so 'private' she would've paid someone to do this for her right now. It's not that she's totally stupid—she's just mostly lazy and not into school work like most kids are.

"Miley?" A voice called her. Miley thought it was Joe but no, his voice is much lighter—sweeter.

Miley looked up at the boy who said her name. He seemed familiar but Miley couldn't remember his name. Until then it finally hit her, "Oh, you're Nick right? Joe's little brother?" She mentally cursed herself for forgetting. Ha, how could she forget? This is the boy she's out to torture.

Nick showed a sad smile, "Yup, that's me. Joe's little brother." Miley knew why he was sad. She still remembered why _she _had to be Joe's girlfriend. So this is the boy who has a 'creepy' crush on her. Nick looked at the book in Miley's hands, "What are you doing?"

It took Miley a moment to realize he was talking about why she was in the library, "Oh—oh—yea, I have to do this stupid report on Rome or something, I have to get it done by tomorrow, which is pretty much impossible in my book."

"Oh," Nick replied just as awkwardly but then a small grin appeared on his face. Miley wondered why but then got her answer, "Miley, Mayans weren't from Rome."

Miley looked at the book she was holding _'All you need to know: MAYANS'_. Boy did she feel stupid. She threw the book across the table and admitted, "I'm completely lost in this subject."

Nick giggled, and Miley liked that, "Do you need my help? I mean, can I help? Do you want my help?" he stuttered his words.

"Please," Miley pleaded. And Nick took the seat in front of her. Miley sighed at the sight of nearly 7 huge books spread across her, all of them concerning the ancient American-Indian tribe. It took her almost an hour of searching for all those books, thank God Nick was here to tell her otherwise, "You know, I really thought Mayans from Ancient Rome. So where the hell are they from anyway?"

"Umm, America," Nick answered.

"What?" Miley asked surprised. Wow that was a far slip, "I'm so glad I have you with me here."

"Yea," Nick mumbled without making eye contact of course, he's been avoiding her eyes since they started talking, "Well, I can be here for as long as I want to. So I can probably help until you're done." A long silence came between them, Nick being the shy guy he is and Miley not knowing what to say. Nick finally ended the silence with an obvious statement, "So, you think we should start grabbing the books?"

"Aw, I spent the last hour compiling these ones," Miley said sadly at her mess up. "Now we're going to have to put them back again. Who are actually from Rome?"

Nick giggled as he started to stand up and grabbed the big pile of books in front of him, getting ready to put the mistook books back in it's previous position. He bent over for a second and whispered to Miley, "Romans," before standing up again and walked past her—a boost of confidence went through him, as a spur of the moment think he supposed.

Miley sat there at awe, she was surprised to see the _real _Nick. But she got her head refreshed and managed to joke, "Well that's not a very far mistake. At least I got the last _a-n-s _right."

They both laughed.

***

Miley and Nick sat there at aisle 12 where the history books are all kept. They were almost done actually. Miley was focused into her school work for once. She decided she was going to write a report on the Roman Church even though she's never been into one. Yes, I said it. Miley Stewart has never been to church. Nick on the other hand told her things she thought was fascinating.

"And when you enter, you suddenly feel peace in your heart, I can guarantee you that. It's just a peaceful feeling knowing you're at the home of God," Nick said. "I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Wow, no! Not at all," Miley said. "I didn't know you guys go to church. As far as I know, Joe resents the thought of somebody up there controlling our lives."

"Well, God doesn't control our live. We have to make the choices by ourselves. But yea, my family's never been the religious type. That's why I go to church by myself. Considering I have almost nothing to do on weekends, I thought, 'Hey, why not totally separate yourself from the family and go to church!' So I went there, I couldn't stop ever since," Nick admitted.

"Oh," Miley mumbled. _Damn this family's dysfunctional, _she thought. "Hey, you know—I—I'd love to go there with you sometimes, you know," she stuttered. _Whoa, Miley Stewart does not stutter, _she reminded herself.

"To church? Really? Wow. You'd waste your Sunday morning to go to church? With me?" Nick kept on questioning her. He must've been dreaming, he kept on telling himself. There's no way a girl like Miley Stewart would go anywhere with a guy like him. Especially when she's dating his brother.

"Yea, well, since my family is just as dysfunctional as yours are why not we alienate ourselves from our family—together?" Miley offered.

"That'd be nice," Nick smiled gratefully at her. They both locked eyes for a moment and smiled. It was something Miley could rarely do with someone. Especially someone's she's only been talking to for the last 3 hours.

"Well, my report's done. Now all I have to do is type it, but I think I can manage to do that on my own you know, without starting to type about Mayans," Miley joked.

Nick laughed, "Yea, well, in your defense, Romans and Mayans spellings aren't too far apart." Then he stopped and got all nervous again, "So, you want me to walk you home?"

Miley's smile dropped, damn, now she wishes her chauffeur wouldn't be waiting for her outside. Miley said sadly, "No worries. I have a car waiting for me right outside."

"Oh, okay."

"But—," Miley started, thinking of an idea. "Walk me outside?"

"Sure," Nick smiled. "And besides, we haven't put the books back yet."

"So? Why don't we just leave it like this?" Miley proposed.

"Leave it all like this? On the cold hard ground? Miley, you're killing them," Nick joked. A side, he never used to show with anyone besides his best friend Jimmy.

"Well, they've been killing me for the last three hours. I say, screw them," Miley shrugged, stood up and offered her hand, "Come on, let's leave these poor suckers behind."

Nick shook his head and giggled but took her hand anyway and they both left the books on the floor. It's not like the librarian would figure out who left them behind right? And even if he did, so what? This is something Nick's never done before in his life. It'd be fun to see how it all turn out.

***

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Nick asked awkwardly and Miley then remembered that Nick and her were the same age.

"Most definitely," Miley grinned. She started to get nervous, this idea came to her mind a while ago in the library and she was wondering whether Nick would agree to it. Not that she doubted that Nick likes her but, in Nick's head she's Joe's girlfriend now. But she decided to ask anyway, "Hey Nick, do you think you could—uh—tutor me after school sometimes? I don't think my brain power's enough to function on their own," she said trying to make it seem like no big deal.

Nick thought about it for a moment, and wondered whether this is all real, "Um—yea, totally—sure, why not?"

Miley grinned and she found herself as excited as she was when she was a whole lot younger. "Great!" she exclaimed, she tiptoed and gave Nick a nice small peck on the cheeks. Just a friendly one of course. Nick stood there with his eyes wide for a moment and then turned to smile at her. They said their goodbyes and Nick started to walk away.

Miley's already sure she made a mistake tonight. Because she might have a slight crush on Nick as well. And because she still has that stupid deal intertwining her with Joe—Nick's older brother. Damn, her life sucks.

**So, in four chapters we've managed to see that Nick likes Miley but he thinks she likes Joe. Joe likes Miley but to her it's all just a part of a deal. Miley likes Nick but she still has that deal with Joe. So basically anything can happen here. **

**Next chapter: Joe's reaction to Nick and Miley's newfound friendship :)**

**Please keep reading X)**

**Btw, so I was on oceanUp the other night, and I saw my story posted there as a spam. I was like, "Wait, this seems familiar... no way!" ahaha, cool but weird. just weird. **

**Reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaay I know I haven't updated in months. But I finally did anyway, though I'm pretty sure some people have lost interest in this story. Well then this is for you guys who are still reading this :) **

**Lots of Love**

**P.S. The Last Song is amaaazing! I cried :( **

**

* * *

**"If its heads I'll go to his house, but if its tails I won't do anything about it," she said to herself. What she's doing is beyond stupid—it's pathetic. Debating whether she should or should not meet a guy is something she's never done before and having to flip a coin to decide is something she probably never thought she would do. But she flipped the coin anyways. Her eyes followed them as they flew high into the air and down crashing the table. She nearly jumped when it stopped spinning.

_Tails. Dammit._ She should probably take this as a sign. He probably doesn't want to see her anyways. Wait, of course he wants to see her! He has a crush on her, duh! She knows this. She knows he already likes her. So why wasn't this any easier?

***

Nick was playing his guitar when he heard a knock on the door. He stopped playing in an instant. Unlike Joe he actually has feet to walk and open the door—so he doesn't need to yell at the servants to open it. At least that's one crowd that likes him better. All the servants in the house seem to prefer him rather than his brothers. He sighed at how sad that makes him seem. He opened the door to see a petite brunette standing there, "Miley, hey, what are you doing here?"

Miley shrugged and smiled, "You promised to tutor me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Miley said as she let herself in. "So where do you wanna go hit the books?"

"Um, why not my room?" he lamely suggested.

"Sure, let's go to your room," Miley said.

Miley couldn't believe when she saw Nick's room. It was huge with a King sized bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a cool shade of blue and the floor was carpeted with gray carpet. There's a flat screen TV and video game system in one corner and a bookcase with tons of books in the other corner. She could see that the room comes with its own bathroom and a balcony which made her nearly shout when she saw it. She ran outside the balcony and saw that the view was the garden and it was beautiful. There's a chair and an end table in one corner and Miley loved the sight of it. "If I were you, I'd love to wake up everyday and have my morning tea here while looking out at this gorgeous garden," Miley said. "You're a lucky one, Nick Gray."

"Yea, I spend a lot of my time here, just thinking," Nick sighed.

"And what would you be thinking about?" Miley asked.

"Family, friends, high school—mostly family though," he admitted. "It disgusts me how dysfunctional this family is and what some people would do to their own blood relatives to get their way."

Miley flinched and looked down. "Oh," she mumbled but then she shook the guilt away and smirked, "well I think you should just screw them and have some fun."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you here so I could tutor you?"

"That can be dealt later on. Today I wanna see what the real Nick Gray is like," Miley said as she stepped inside his room again. She looked at the pictures on his walls. Some were of him and his brothers when they were little but mostly it was pictures of him as a young boy and a woman she guessed is his mother. She turned to look at him, "You really love your mother, huh?" He blushed and nodded in return while she kept on looking at them, "I think the pictures are beautiful by the way."

She stops when she starts seeing pictures of other people on his wall. They were beautiful sceneries but they weren't him or any of his family member. They were probably just some random strangers. She didn't see why they had to be hanged—no matter how beautiful the picture is. "So why are you hanging pictures of random people on your wall?"

"Uh, those aren't random people," he says quietly. "Those are my subjects. I like photography."

Miley jumped, "You took these pictures? Oh my God, they're beautiful. You really captured the magic of each moment."

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"So is photography something you want to do in the future?" Miley asks.

"Nah, it's just a hobby," he replies.

Miley turns to him, "So what do you want to do in the future?"

Nick blushes but his smile teases her, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Miley pouted.

"It's really, really, embarrassing," he laughs.

"Tell me," Miley pleaded. "I won't tell."

Nick couldn't resist her. Her blue eyes were shining with curiosity and he knew that this is something he couldn't get a way from, "I like music. I like writing songs."

Miley stopped, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "You write songs? Wow. Do you play any instrument?"

"The guitar—and a little bit of piano."

Miley giggled and shook her head. Nick raised his eyebrows in confusion and she looked at him with a teasing expression, "So you play the guitar. You play the piano. You're a photographer. You have the most amazing room I've ever seen and you don't look half as bad. I don't get why you claim to be a loner at school. You're definitely cool in my book." Nick laughed along and before he knew it she already held his camera in her hand, "I think this is one of those moments where the student becomes the teacher. So does the photographer ever think of modeling?"

"Ha! Me? Modeling? As if!" Nick scoffed. "Miley be careful with that camera! Be careful! It costs a lot. Can you give it back? Yes, Miley, can you please give it back to me? Do you even know how to work that thing?"

"No, but practice makes perfect," she claims. "Now shut up and lemme' take a picture of you."

"Okay, I am not going to let you waste film on me," he grins and reached out for the camera before being pushed back down by Miley and forced to pose for the camera. Of course Nick had no idea what to do and did nothing.

"Do something!"

"What?"

"I don't know. Anything! You looked cute in those pictures of you and your mom," Miley said. "You're still the same boy aren't you?"

Nick blushed and giggled, "That was a long time ago. Besides—,"

He got interrupted by the flash from the camera. Miley grinned and handed him the camera, "See Mr. Gray, you don't look half as bad as you think you do."

"How would you know? You can't see the results yet," Nick told her.

"Well since I took the picture, I'm pretty sure you'll look good anyway," she bragged. "The illusion of good photography. Makes you think the subject looks good when in fact it just had to do with the way you take the picture."

"Yea, because you're THAT good," he said ironically.

"Yes I am," she laughed.

"You totally made that up," he said.

"Yes I did," she grinned.

***

Joe just got home from taking a spin in his convertible last night when he heard voices and laughter from his little brother's room. It was weird. Nick never had anybody come around. Sometimes Jimmy would hang out but they'd never be this loud. And besides Jimmy, well, Nick has no friends other than Jimmy. That's just how lame he is—or at least that's what Joe thought.

"Nick!" Joe banged on Nick's wooden door. "Open the door! Why the hell are you so loud?"

Nick rolled his eyes and opened the door, small enough to stop Joe from seeing who's in his room, "What do you want?"

Joe didn't answer. Instead he kept trying to see behind Nick, "Who's in there? It sounded like a girl."

"None of your business," Nick said at first but then said, "Oh wait it is your business. Your girlfriend's here."

"Bullshit. What the fuck is she doing with you?"

"I don't know," he opened the door wider. "Go ask her yourself."

Joe stepped inside and saw Miley sitting on the edge of Nick's bed. She wasn't surprised or scared to see Joe, in fact she looked as if she expected Joe to be scared of her. Joe's jaw tightened, "Miley, sweetie," he added, "Can I have a word with you? Outside?"

"Of course," Miley said coldly. "Sweetie."

Miley followed an angry Joe out of Nick's very comfortable room. She stopped when they were no longer in hearing distance. Joe looked as if he was about to blow up, "What the hell were you doing with him back there? We're supposed to torture him! Not make him dance around rainbows and flowers!"

"Our deal was that I become your girlfriend, I'm not responsible if he's not tortured at the sight of us together."

"Oh but he was tortured! At least before you decide to get all buddy, buddy with him. How did you two even become friends? WHY did you two become friends?" Joe yelled.

"Because unlike you, he's actually fun to be around with and he's actually a really nice person," Miley stated. They were quiet for a moment and exchanged heavy glares. The air around them was intense, "I propose we cancel this deal."

"No," Joe told her, more like ordered her.

"You can't make me do this anymore. I'm the Queen Bee already," Miley reminded him.

"Except for the fact that I have proof you smoke joints. Would you really like the school to know? Would you like the girls to know about your disgusting smoking habit?"

"One week," Miley stated. "That's all I'm giving you. And after that, the deal's off."

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. I know. Little old me could never finish a story. Anyway, here's an impossibly late update. I do actually like this story and it's one of my best writings I think, so I'm just wondering how many readers this story still has. To be honest I don't even know if Niley/Moe fics are still popular or not lol. I think I've pretty much gotten the whole story laid out now, and I know what this will be: either Niley or Moe, although I won't be telling you. **

**To any of my old readers, I'm so so so sorry. Here's a pretty long chapter to make it up to you. Only one chapter left of this story ;)**

_Now that I've lost everything to you  
You say you wanna start something new  
And it's breaking my heart you're leaving  
Baby I'm grieving_

Joe's in a bit of a situation. More like a fucking dilemma. He's finally admitting it to himself now. So maybe he has a bit of a thing for Miley Stewart, he's not going to deny it now – which is like _huge_ for someone like him. He's the ultimate player. He doesn't even _know_ how to be a bloody good boyfriend. He wasn't supposed to easily fall for the girl and especially not this hard.

But he did. And now he's going to have to figure out how he's going to make her fall for him too. He's only got one week to make her feel something for him. Well, doesn't Joe just love a challenge?

...

"Wanna share?" he asked her as he offered a well-made joint.

She looked at him curiously before taking it and holding it in her sleek fingers, "Marijuana? You smoke now?" she asked him after she dragged a pretty long one. He didn't say anything. She snickered and said, "Y'know, that's not exactly an admired act."

"Never been one to love admiration," he shrugged.

Now that made her laugh, "What a load of bullshit."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Yeah well I mean, I don't care about getting admired by people that don't matter. Like adults for example, if they think I'm the town's most disrespectful young adult, I wouldn't care."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Still focusing on the people walking around Central Park at night, she asked him, "Why the fuck are we here Gray?"

"Back to surnames now?"

She didn't respond to his lame attempt to ease the tight air around them. "Just answer the damn question," she said. They were both quiet for a moment before he finally answered her question.

"I'm not going to tell the school that you do drugs," he started. "I know that it was never your responsibility if things didn't work out the way we – well, I, planned. So I'm giving you the chance to back out now. We can stop this whole scheming business and put it all behind us." He half expected her to say thank you to him and run, and the other half expected her to just laugh, smirk then simply walk away.

She surprised him by only saying, "Why?"

"What?" he asked startled. "Well, I – I'm trying to do the decent thing here."

She looked at him like she didn't even believe him for a little bit. But then she just laughed and shook her head. What he expected was coming true. But then she stopped laughing and shrugged, "I promised you a week, there's still 4 days left. I may not be the nicest person ever, but I intend to keep that promise."

He was left almost speechless at what she said. He wanted these last few days to be filled with passion and lust – even if they weren't real – but he eventually decided against it, "This last week, let's just be friends. Let's go for walks, get baked and get to know each other. We don't even have to act all lovey-dovey in front of my little brother – just don't tell him it's over between us. Well, not yet at least. So whaddya say?"

She seems to be contemplating the thought before she smirked, "I can honestly say, getting to know you wasn't one of the things I look forward to in this deal," she said. His heart almost felt numb a moment there, but then she continued, "But I have to say this is a very tempting offer. I might have to accept it."

"So it's a yes?"

"Yea, it is."

....

Day 4 of the last week they're _together. _They revisited Central Park that afternoon, went for a walk and smoked a couple of joints here and there. They laughed a lot and commented on lots of people who were in the park. She had her hand on his arm the whole time they were there. She told him the best part about Central Park was that there were so many people, enough to make you not feel lonely, but nobody cared enough to notice anyone else. That's why she liked running here if she were ever troubled. He told her he never felt troubled enough to the point that he needed to run. She told him he's lucky.

Day 5 of the last week they're _together._ They hung out at his place and finally watched something that she wanted to watch. Nothing stupid like 'The Notebook' she said. They had a DVD marathon of the first 3 SAW movies. They laughed at how dumb some scenes are even though she would close her eyes sometimes. He made popcorn and she brought the six-pack beer. It was the best movie date he's ever been to.

Day 6 of the last week they're_ together_. They kissed. It was the most innocent thing ever, without any implications. It didn't have to mean a thing, she said. But it did. It meant so much to him, it almost hurt him. It meant much more than any other kisses he's ever had with other girl. They were sharing a sundae after school, talked about where he's going to go after graduation and then he walked her home. That was when she pecked him on the lips for a second and just smiled. He realized they were acting so much more like a real couple now.

Day 7 of the last week they're _together. _The last day before she was free to tell Nick she was single and that they could be together. He wanted to just spend the whole day with her. He wasn't ready to get out of her life yet. He considered suggesting that they become a real couple before hitting his head on the wall a couple of times. He decided to visit her house. They had coffee, she was only in her nightgown but this time she didn't bother to do anything about it. She smiled to him the whole time he was there as if acknowledging that she had fun with him, and that she does consider him a real friend now.

Before he went home he turned around. His eyes we're dark like he had been thinking too hard these past few days. They were a bit sad actually, a bit pleading, "We could've—we actually could've—,"

Her eyes were understanding, "I know. But we didn't."

"W—What now?"

She shrugged, "You let it go."

He nodded, turned around and left. They weren't the type of people who believe you shouldn't give up on love – because they didn't like complications. But they didn't say their goodbyes. They didn't end what never actually happened, and they didn't want to end what actually did.

_Oh baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh baby, baby, it's a wild world  
And I'll always remember you  
Like a child girl_

_Wild World – Mr. Big_

**I debated on whether I should end the chapter here just to give it a more dramatic effect. But I had been so mean when I left this story. I decided against it :) **

***_  
In the night I hear em talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless_

"Nick!" she called out to him with a grin on her face. It was a pretty dramatic how the events turned out. She didn't expect to develop some real feelings for Joe. But she couldn't deny how much stronger the presence of Nick is affecting her. He made her feel happy and giddy, she took that as a good thing.

"Hey!" he shouted back and ran up to her. When he reached in front of her, he stopped.

"Let's go for a walk," she smiled. It wasn't an offer. She didn't ask him like she should've. She just told him what they should do, and he followed. That simple. They walked around quietly for a while, before she said with a sigh, "I broke up with Joe."

She swore she saw a glint of joy in his eyes before they turned into empathy, "I'm really sorry," he said softly as if he was worried she would break suddenly. She loved how caring he was and she loved how different she is with him. With Joe, she gets very dark and mysterious, and with Nick, she's always so happy. It amazes her how two brothers have opposite effects to her.

He startled her when he said, "It's going to be okay. We can still be friends."

"What? Friends?" she asked again just to make sure she heard right. Didn't Joe always say that Nick's so infatuated with her? "Nick, I don't wanna be friends," she said. She was being upfront about it and she didn't care.

"Oh," he seemed upset. "Oh okay, I get it. It's probably hard for you too be friends with—,"

"No! Stop right there Nick," she chuckled. "It's not that I don't wanna be friends with you, it's that I don't wanna be _just _friends."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean—I like you," she said. "That's what I mean."

He looked pleasantly surprised at first, but then he narrowed his eyes at her, she wondered why. "You just broke up with m brother. I'm sorry, but I refuse to be your rebound guy," he said.

"You're not my rebound guy, Nick," she told him. She looked at him in the eye and said, "It was you all along. Never Joe, but you."

She expected him to grin after hearing this. Expected him to twirl her around and then pull her into a deep passionate kiss, one she's been dying to get from him. She expected him to declare his love for her. She expected a lot of good things because she already knew he was in love with her.

Of course, the Grays seem to always have ways to surprise her.

Instead of leaping from joy, he looked thoroughly confused. He didn't say anything, and when he opened his mouth, it wasn't what she was expecting, "So you used him?"

She turned speechless, "What?"

"Why would you date someone you don't even like?" he asked, more like he was questioning himself more than he was asking her. His eyes grew larger when he came to the realization, "A social climber! God! You used him! You used my brother to get you on top of the social ladder and now that you got what you want, you run to me?"

"Nick, stop," she said.

"No! Stop telling me to stop! God, Miley! My brother was _devastated_ last night! He might not be the best brother or person in the world but that doesn't give you or anyone the right to use him," he was mad, scared her even. He shook his head and scoffed, "W—What you did Miley – you disgust me."

He turned around and walked away from her. She was starting to get teary. She was going to cry in public. Something she hasn't done in years. She ran little steps and yelled, "Nick!"

He turned around and faced her again. He waited.

She was going to tell him, _it wasn't just her who used Joe. They were using each other. _But she couldn't come up to say it. She just stood there. With tears in her eyes, she was sure she was begging him not to go.

He was too far to see her pleading eyes.

She watched as he walked away.

_What the fuck just happened? _

_How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so—_

_Heartless – The Fray's version_

**Ta da! I'm personally proud of this chapter :] I don't know if you've noticed but my writing has gotten a bit darker. I've been greatly influenced by the amazing stories (yes you guessed it; they were dark) I've been reading at the Harry Potter section. **

**Anyways, NEXT IS THE LAST CHAPTER! And I'm halfway done with that too! I'll probably upload it in 3 days. This could be my first finished story :D *happy dances***

**I know exactly where I'm going with this story. And I'm learning to trust my instincts and follow that storyline no matter what. Either way, I appreciate anyone who would care enough to review and give me feedback. **

**Reviews brighten my day ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I promised. Here's THE LAST CHAPTER OF "IT'S A DEAL" :D Love your reviews guys! Can't believe I managed to get some of you to want this to be a Moe story. Guess my plan with the previous chapter worked huh? ;] I'm not saying this is a Moe story though, you just have to read it first. Sorry this isn't so good because I kinda rushed at it. And Imma have to stop right here so you can get on and enjoy the story. **

_This is the way you left me  
I'm not pretending  
No hope no love no glory  
No Happy Ending _

School was impossibly – normal. Miley's still Queen, like Joe promised she would be. Joe's still reigning as well, and Nick? Nick was still Nick.

On Monday morning, Miley was sitting with her girls when he locked eyes with her. She wasn't laughing or smiling when they encountered, neither was he. She was desperate, still too shocked for words, and she had this expression that he couldn't figure out. On the other hand, he was looking at her with the slightest disgust, but mainly, disappointment. _His princess was just his imagination. _That was when she knew what to say to him. She didn't care what the effects of what she was about to say is going to be.

"You don't have the right to be disappointed in me, yknow," she said to him from where she was sitting.

"What?" he was thoroughly confused.

"When you fell for me," she said as a matter of fact. "You didn't know me. And now that you've seen how I really am, don't act as if you didn't expect it to happen. You don't know what I would or wouldn't do."

Nick opened his mouth but didn't say anything. She was narrowing her eyes at him, as if hoping it would scare him. They were quiet for a while before he said, "I was an idiot. I know better now."

It hurt her a little but she defended herself, "No you don't! Because you still don't know me."

He shrugged and looked away, "I guess I don't really want to anymore." With that he walked away leaving her with her jaw slightly opened.

She got up from her seat and walked away from her friends. She just walked and walked because she didn't know where to go when she suddenly knocked into him.

"Miley?" She looked up at him, unknowingly with some tears in her eyes. "Fucking hell, were you crying? What's wrong?"

She wouldn't have done it if there was any living creature around, but they were alone so she did. She wrapped her arms around his torso and just squeezed him. He put his arms around her too. She cried a little and said, "Nick thinks I used you. He says I disgust him."

Joe's mouth slightly parted from surprise, "But you didn't use me. We used each other."

"I know," she said softly.

"W-Why didn't you tell him?"

Miley let go of the hug, which she immediately regretted, and stared at him in the eye "I couldn't tell him, Joe. I-it was a part of our deal. Remember?"

"Fuck the deal Miley!" he snapped. Miley didn't say anything as she was too surprised and looked down. Joe put his hands on her cheeks, holding her face to look him straight in the eye, "All that matters is that you're happy. I couldn't care less about the deal."

It was strange how Miley felt when he said that, she could take the hint of course. Somewhere along the way, Joe fell for her, she knew then. But she didn't do or say anything about it, "So you think I should tell him?" Her voice sounded strange, a bit strained, a bit disbelieving, very monotone.

"Well yea."

Miley contemplated how the scene would happen, the images of her and Nick actually a happy couple after that one truth spills made her calm. "I will," she said and started to walk away. But then she turned around, and with the most honest smile she could ever put on her face, she said, "Thank you Joe."

He replied with a subtle nod of his head and watched her walk away.

…

Nick never felt more embarrassed in his whole life. He fancied that girl, heck for the oddest reasons, he practically _worshipped _that girl. He realized how stupid it was. A girl smiled at him for a millisecond and suddenly she's the girl? He was willing to bet Miley had forgotten their slight interaction.

He opened his locker door and as if the world was ironically trying to punish him for being so stupid, the first thing he saw was a book with a big 'M' on the cover. He groaned and hit his walls a few times. Next thing he knew, she stood beside him.

His mood shifted when she was around him after that day. He was just – angry.

"I know I disgust you," she started. He was about to say something when she continued, "but I want you to know, it was never me who started the whole deal."

"Deal?"

"Yeah, it was a deal between your brother and I. He uses me, I use him. We both benefited from the deal. My benefit was instant popularity."

"And what did he get in return?"

Miley gulped and sighed a bit before opening her eyes and said, "He got to see you suffer."

Nick was about to explode. Miley and Joe using each other was one thing, but for them to work together to make him miserable? What did he ever do to them? "What did I ever do to you?" he found himself saying.

"Nothing. I didn't say you deserve this. In fact, you are the last person to ever deserve this. You're just – this impeccably sweet and honest guy that fell right into the scheme so easily," she said smoothly. Like everything was rehearsed.

"So why did you do it then? Why did you agree on making my life a living hell?" he boldly asked her, his voice getting a bit loud.

"I-I," she started, and then she dropped her head to look at the floor instead, "I didn't know you yet."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His anger dropped almost immediately and all he felt was serious disappointment. He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Y'know, that's not a very good excuse." And then he walked away – for the second time that day.

…

Joe found him sitting on his own at a park bench near their school. With hesitation he walked right over to him and sat beside him. Nick looked to his side before looking away again, "Fuck off," he said. Joe didn't move a bit, nor did he do anything else.

"I take it that she's told you about the deal," he only said.

"You mean the make-little-brother-miserable-with-the-girl-of-his-dreams-while-she-gets-to-go-off-being-the-stupid-queen-bee deal?" Nick spat out. "Yeah I've heard of it."

"So what's the problem?" he asked. "You're not _that_ mad about it, or else you wouldn't still be sitting here with me."

Nick kept quiet for a while before saying, "I expected this from you. I always expect the worst from you. Not from her though."

"Well, if you wanna live happily ever after with her you're just going to have to deal with it," he said before taking out a joint from his coat pocket and lit it.

He didn't say anything again, Joe realized he was staring at the joint that he had on his lips. "Since when do you smoke pot, Joe?"

Joe didn't answer, he didn't want to say that Miley was the reason he was doing drugs and drinking. That this illegal shit – it's _their _thing. And it has become the constant reminder that assured him that she has once been a part of his life. "It's none of your goddamn business."

"Fucking forgive her Nick," Joe said quietly.

Nick turned to glare at him, "And why should I? So she could do whatever the fuck she wants with me? I mean, we're both not even in a relationship yet and she's already headfucking me."

Joe puffed out a long breath of smoke before saying, "Her charm isn't it?" Nick didn't answer and Joe knew he secretly agreed. Suddenly he felt himself telling Nick the whole story, "We didn't set up the time limit. I just said we could stop when I felt that you've gotten enough. She grudgingly agreed." He said and smiled a bit to himself, but the smile quickly faded off his face. "And then she met you. She wanted to stop, but I blackmailed her into the deal again. So then she gave me a week to finish the deal."

He left out the part about her actually agreeing to complete the deal even though he gave her a way out. That wouldn't help in convincing Nick to forgive her. And even though Joe wanted Miley so bad, he knew Miley wanted Nick in a way that she had never wanted Joe.

Joe was completely lost in his thoughts when Nick said, "Maybe I was a bit harsh on her…" Joe said nothing. It was always easy to make Nick forgive someone, he knew that. What he didn't expect were the throbbing pain in his chest when he realized that this would mean that Nick and Miley would get together.

"Thanks Joe," Nick said.

"Yeah."

Nick got up, probably going to find Miley and walked away. He stopped and turned around, "Oh shit! I don't know where she is."

"Call her then," Joe shrugged. Still fighting the aching feeling he's going through.

"W-well," Nick started. "I never actually had the chance to exchange numbers with her. School's over, she's probably gone home. Shit, I don't know where to find her. Do you think I should just wait tomorrow?"

Joe had a strong feeling of where she was. _'I always come here whenever I feel troubled' _she said that night to him. And he has never seen Miley more troubled than she was when he bumped into her. Something told him, yea, she's definitely there. "No," he said. "I know where she is."

...

They walked around Central Park looking for her. Nick led the way with his panicked mind. Joe just followed right behind him. When Nick stopped to rest for a bit, Joe found himself walking to the direction of that bench that he and Miley sat on that night. Nick followed.

And then he saw her. Walking by herself in a very slow motion, looking all distressed. He was tempted to run towards her and grab her. But Nick beat him to the chase, he ran towards her and as he was running, Joe wanted to scream at him. He wanted to tell Nick that _Maybe he shouldn't forgive her! It's too soon! _But the words didn't escape his lips.

He watched from afar as his little brother ran up to the girl he accidentally fell for.

Nick surprised her with a kiss, and Joe could see that she was scared at first but then her fear turned into the happiest he's ever seen her – that hurt him. Nick let go of the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Hi," Nick said.

"Hi," she replied as they both smiled at each other.

And all Joe could do was look – but somehow he knew that she had noticed him.

_This is the way that we love  
Like it's forever  
And live the rest of our lives  
But not together_

_Happy Ending – Mika _

**Sorry that was such a crappy ending! So did this turn out the way you expected it to turn out? Honestly, I consider this a MOE story – just with an unhappy ending. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAS BEEN WITH ME ALL THIS TIME. I know I'm a late updater and I appreciate the fact that you guys put up with that and still read this story :) I happily announce that this is my first completed story. Once again, thank you. **


End file.
